WeegeesAccount
WeegeesAccount considers himself the official Weegee of every board. ToadFan4Ever thinks he likes spying on Kinu while she's in the shower. The two go back and forth a lot and appear to be friends. He recently asked for a page on this wikia, so he made one for himself. This shows that he is a proactive person, unlike other people who are too lazy and just wait around for someone else to make a page for themselves. However, beyond creating his page and putting his name on it, he did nothing else. Perhaps this shows he is a "start and stop" kind of guy. Likes # Weegee Boards # Truth # Telling the future # Edginess # Kinu # Tharja # Pieri # Complete chaos # ToadFan4Ever # Felicia Dislikes # Endgame # Being left out # Zombie Apocalypses # Cowmilla Topics # Write a Fates related fanfic about the above user! Quotes # I hereby dub thy thread the thread of edginess, saltiness, and ignorance. # And when do I get my page on the wiki? # One day, Pieri touched Big-Wicket. The end. # (In Regards to Mega Miltank) Can't wait for people to complain about how OP that thing is. # However, what the mystery figure didn't know was that he was being watched from behind by a certain squirrel. Conker the Squirrel, to be exact. After seeing/ hearing everything, he rushed to Xander to tell him everything. After Xander got the news, Conker left, (hopefully) never making such a forced cameo appearance in this story ever again... # Meanwhile, the almighty god and waifu Lanky Kong was conjuring a spell that would not only reverse Anakos' spell, but also destroy Pepe the Frog. However, after accidentally adding 9001 tons of Doritos into the mix, he revived the weeb goddess: Tiki Is My Waifu. # (In regards to Nintendo getting the Sonic Franchise) Odds are this wouldn't change a thing. # (In regards to Endgame hating on Elise) OwTheEdgegame strikes again with his massive hatred. A Story He Has Told One day, ToadFan4Ever was rolling around at the speed of sound, when he realized that he was lost and needed to find a way back to Nohr. After about twelve hours of wandering over the river and through the woods, he found a house made out of candy. Being an absolute dork, he ate the entire door. Inside the house was the fashion terrorist Effie, who was naked sans her bra and panties, and appeared to be drenched in grape soda. After noticing TF4F, she grabbed a piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth for TF to grab. Of course, our plucky young hero did not fall for this s***, and tossed the terrorist into her oven, which was already open and ablaze (cause, you know, she never heard of common sense). Afterwards, he left the house and finally escaped the woods. Meanwhile, Garon was snooping as usual on the Internet that somehow appeared in the Fates world, when one of his goons barged in, informing the faker Garon that ToadFan was gone. The faker thought this was the perfect time to try to have some fun with Ophelia. So, he ordered his goon to keep TF away from Nohr was long as possible. Back to our hero, TF was walking along a random beach when suddenly, a rock hit him in the face, somehow knocking him u- I mean out. He soon began to have one strange dream, involving Tails the Fox and Elise making out to Marx wearing a Mudkip costume. After about two minutes, he woke up, only to find himself in the Hall of Origins. Arceus, AKA Corrin's true dad, however realized that TF wasn't actually dead and sent him somewhere else. Meanwhile, Garon was navigating through TF4E's mansion, searching for the grill. He found her after he opened the door to the bedroom, but he was immediately shot and died from it, because guns somehow wound up in Nohr, just like those damn computers. But enough talk, have at you! ToadFan now found himself right outside the mansion. The goon from before told our hero all about how Garon was planning on banging the grill, which resulted in said goon getting slowly and painfully tortured. Once that nonsense was over, TF gathered a miniature army consisting of Camilla, Anna, the Grinch, Barbie, Smitty the skeleton who was number one, and a bunch of dweebs, all armed with toasters (every fanfic needs its ridiculous moment), before they barged into the mansion. On the top floor of said mansion, everything was quiet. Too quiet. That's when Peppy Hare realized that it was a trap, and thus, Nyx came out of nowhere before getting burnt to death by the awesome might of the toasters, which toasted toast. After that waste of time, TF4E broke into the bedroom, only to find Ophelia in bed with Toon Link. Everyone then realized how crappy this fanfic is and started rioting. ... Except for Kinu and Valour, who were too busy trying to force Weegee into a bath. The End...? Trivia # All Weegee Boards everywhere on the face of the planet have a telepathic link to him, so that he can communicate to everyone the edgy, salty, and ignorant messages that need to be told. # His favorite game is apparently Undertale. # He also frequents Pokemon Omega Ruby GameFAQs Boards. Er, he used to anyways. # WeegeesAccount's is the 50th page on this wikia. Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Mavitar